


of roses and pebbles

by peachyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Badass, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyunjin/pseuds/peachyunjin
Summary: it's not a good idea to go to college parties, especially when you're not in college anymore. It's also not a great idea to spill cheap beer on a short tempered bad boy's shirt, especially when that bad boy is Kim Seungmin but Hwang Hyunjin always had the gift of charming his way out of trouble, with a few smirks then and there and his tongue playing with his infamous lip ring, who would want to hit such a pretty face?well, Kim Seungmin does
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	of roses and pebbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+moonlight).

> i'm a new ao3 author so please bear with me. I only wrote this because my soulmate wanted me to and i also wanted to improve my writing skills. Have a nice day everyone!!

* * *

"watch where you're going, asshole" a random guy spat past hyunjin, alcohol and sweat grasping him by the throat and he coughs, the kind of cough that makes you feel like you chugged a whole bottle of cheap perfume and facial hair. He's been roaming around the place for quite a while now, pushing past horny and half concious people with his brows knitted in disgust and annoyance. Parties are fun, free beers and numerous stupid fights going on whilst everybody is busy trying to waste the night off instead of worrying about their failing grades, in which, hyunjin is very well aware of, he's been through this before and quite probably the reason why he stopped going to college.

"where is that son of a bitch?" he hissed through his clenched teeth, pushing a drunken college boy a little too hard out of his path. "_god, i hate college students" _he thought 

"hyunjin!" a familiar voice booms from behind him, a little bit louder than the bass boosted music that pretty much damaged his ears by now, he drops his shoulder and internally screamed an _it's about goddamn time _

"how's it going, buddy?" the blue haired boy hugs him a little too cheerfully for his liking but he smiled back at him anyways, pushing the boy's disposable cup out of his face with a lazy finger, he's had more than enough drinks for the past two hours "where is it?" hyunjin asks almost monotonously, bored and pissed from everyone within two mile radius. 

You might think he's looking for coke or marijuana but it's not that serious, at least not for everybody else. "okay, okay!" the boy, jisung, chuckles and hands him his comic, surprisingly neat for someone like jisung to have handled it. You might be thinking he must've been downright stupid for driving all the way to a college frat party for a comic at 3 in the morning and you're probably right. 

Jisung asked (and by ask i mean plead) him to stay for a while longer to catch up on things, like life and jobs and friends but hyunjin doesn't have friends, or a job...or a life and i guess you could say he's okay with that; so there's no reason for him to stay and have a chat but he did anyways because he doesn't have a job anyways, or friends, or a life. 

A few minutes passed getting annoyed at jisung for talking a little too much about all the things hyunjin doesn't have, he finally put down his cup of untouched beer and bid jisung goodbye despite the boy calling out for him to come back. Taking out a pack of cigarette and lighting a stick despite being in the middle of a messy crowd and the huge possibility of setting someone's hair on fire, he puffs out the smoke upwards, putting a little effort not to blow smoke on anyone's face because _that's just nasty._

He tripped over someone's abandoned backpack and knocked over someone's drink, he groaned and pushed past the boy but to his surprise, he was yanked back by his shirt so hard he swears he heard it rip just a little. "what the fuck is wrong with you?" the boy lets go of his shirt only to push him by the shoulder, obviously asking for a fight. Hyunjin smirks just a little, trying to calm himself down and survive a night without getting his hands dirty for once "look, i'm not in the mood to beat your sorry ass up so i suggest you let this go" hyunjin replied with his hooded, unamused eyes. "i wasn't in the mood to bathe in my own beer either but guess what? we don't always get what we want" the boy, with red hair, septum piercing and black eyeliner, pushed him by the shoulder again and hyunjin just smirks.

"You don't wanna do this" Hyunjin inhales through his cigarette one last time before dropping it on the dirty carpet and squishing it under his shoe "oh but i do" as if something from a hollywood movie, the boy comes charging at him, taking a straight jab towards his chin which he dodged by an inch, he yanks his wrist, sending the red head forward before pushing him back to his place again, hyunjin licks at his bottom lip, letting out a low chuckle with a somewhat devilish smile. he beckons him forward by curling his two finger at him "come on, you can do better than that" he teases, earning a growl from the boy, his septum piercing making him look like a mad bull chasing it's red target which happens to be a smoking hot, 5 foot something, jobless dude with a silver lip ring who just wants his comic book back. "seungmin!" jisung calls out all of a sudden from a few feet away, yanking hyunjin out of seungmin's fighting radius "he's my friend, i'm sorry for the mess, i'll fix this i promise" jisung explains frantically whilst walking backwards until both of them disappears into the crowd. Hyunjin rolls his eyes and lets jisung push him back with an unamused expression "you better watch your back, jisung" the red head warns before jisung sighs in relief and drags hyunjin out of the house.

Hyunjin halts with a chuckle "that's seungmin?" he actually laughs this time, throwing his head back and clapping his hands, nodding to himself as if it'll help him believe "yes asshole" jisung gulps down his beer and throws it aimlessly to the ground "you mean the one you always tell me about? the intimidating one?" the blue haired boy just nods at him, poking a tongue on the inside of his cheek "i could've beaten the living crap out of him" Hyunjin rests his hands on his waist, a thing he does when he either don't give a shit or wants to prove something, in which he does a lot. 

"the only thing you're beating him out of is the idiots hall of fame, everybody knows no one can fight him" jisung lectures, pointing a finger at hyunjin which the other boy takes in his hands and shakes it in his fist teasingly "you sound like a whole ass frat boy fanfic" hyunjin then drops his finger before winking at him whilst putting another cigarette between his smirk stretched lips. "He might not look like it but he's twice the asshole you'll ever be" Hyunjin froze, feeling threatened and confused. He whips his whole body around to face the poor boy, shaking his head in disbelief "I hope he proves it when he finds and beats my ass" he pauses, tilting his head to the side "that is if he ever gets the chance to" and with that, he walks away. "Watch your back, hyunjin!" Jisung calls out the moment hyunjin reaches his motorcycle and hyunjin just nods in response, not really paying attention. He can beat the hell out of that seungmin guy, he looks skinny as fuck, he's no match for a guy like hyunjin, right?

-

Going home isn't really hyunjin's thing, in fact, he barely even comes home, given the fact that he has his own place, of course much smaller and much much cheaper than their actual house, with chipped wooden ceiling and a bed barely soft and big enough for hyunjin to fit his whole frame without hugging his knees to his chest. But he's been coming home for quite a while now and it's been hell for him already, he only comes home to check up on his younger brother anyway.

The moment hyunjin opens the door, his mom is already yelling at him, he wasn't really paying attention so he didn't know what to reply when his dad forced him to answer his mother. His head is too far gone from the alcohol and the lack of care he gives whether he gets hurt for keeping his mouth shut or for talking back. "Tell your mother where you were, hyunjin!" his dad's iron grip hurts so bad that his arm feels numb from the pressure, painful enough to revive his sense, his dad might as well just grab an axe and chop his whole arm off to get this over with already but hyunjin knows he can't really say that to his dad, especially when he reeks the smell of expensive whiskey. 

"i went out to get my comic book back" hyunjin mumbles before he feels his dad tighten his grip unto his arm, he tries his best to blink the tears away and not collapse on the marbled floor, the bruises were something he's already gotten used to, but he's not quite sure if he's already used to knowing his parents never really loved him enough to actually take care of him. "it's 4am, hyunjin...what makes you think you can just get out of the house past 12am just to get a goddamn comic book" his mom points a shaky finger at him before taking a deep drag of her cigarette "you're such a pain in the ass" she adds before gesturing to her husband to let the poor boy go. 

"You're lucky we even waited for you to come back instead locking you out, We give you a chance and you waste it every single time" He bows to his parents and lets out a shaky breath before acending to his room, ignoring the way his father's words pierced through him like daggers.

_tough it out, hyunjin. Man up!_

Hyunjin is born with wealth and a title, living in a small mansion is a blessing he's taken for granted a long time ago, he used to be a good kid, intelligent and clever, always doing what he's told, knowing when to shut up and to always sit up straight. But it's hard to live a life he never asked for, it's hard to play a role in a story that he never once liked. Hyunjin's father has a very high position in the government, handling the wars and protecting the citizens made him too stolid and strong that he couldn't manage to look at his sons with compassion, forcing both his children to train for the military to be just like him.

"Hyung?" a light knock on his bedroom door is enough to make him jump in shock and wipe a few fallen tears off his cheeks, he opens the door with a smile "jeongin! why are you up this early in the morning?" he grins at his little brother growing rapidly every single day, it physically hurts him to watch jeongin's cheeks disappear and his eyes turn sharper and a little colder than his. He takes his brother by the nape and pulls him inside "did you get my comic back, hyung?" jeongin's eyes sparkle a little as he looks into his brother's face expectantly "of course i did" Hyunjin chuckles, feeling the heat of jeongin's scalp as he rakes his hand through the younger's chesnut hair. 

_This_. This is the reason why he stayed, he wants to protect him, he wants to cage his brother's innocence and purity in his ribcage for as long as he can. Treating him like a normal kid takes a lot of effort and acting like a normal kid for jeongin is beyond difficult, it exhauses hyunjin to the bone but he's willing to risk all his strength to keep his brother from being just like him, a boy lost in his anger.

He takes out the comic book from his backpack and hands it to the other boy who is grinning from ear to ear. The sight made hyunjin smile a little more genuinely, slightly forgetting how much his arm hurt, forming fresh bruises "ahh! i haven't seen this in months! Jisungie hyung always forgets to return it" he embraces the comic to his chest, swaying back and forth with his eyes closed and lips pulled into a smile "did mom and dad catch you?" jeongin asks as he sets the comic down on hyunjin's bed, hyunjin smiles warmly at him, taking his chin in his palm "of course they didn't, i'm very good at sneaking" he scrunches his nose and almost like a reflex, jeongin did the same "you're the best" the boy envelops his muscular figure in his arms and squeezes lightly "anything for you" Hyunjin replies, closing his eyes to take in his brother's presence more. 

Hyunjin didn't sleep at all that night, only organizing his room to pass time and lay on his bed, playing his bass guitar with only his boxer briefs on even though his walls are starting to frost from the ac turned all the way up. He wonders again if he should get a job behind his father's back who refuses to let him do anything unless he joins the military, he misses playing guitar, he misses his late night gigs with his friends as a band, he misses being addressed as sam, the bassist who writes good enough songs and looks fucking hot on stage, he misses having something to do with his life. 

**seungmin**

"eat more or i'm not letting you out of the door" seungmin groans as he drops his wooden chopsticks on his ceramic bowl, earning a glare from his mom "i can't believe you went out this afternoon and came home an hour before the sun comes up and still forgot to eat anything, kim seungmin!" his mom exclaimed, eyes on fire and smoke coming out of her ears in anger as she puts more rice cake in seungmin's bowl and pouring more hangover soup into his little totoro mug "mom, i'm fine" seungmin practically bangs his head against the wooden table, causing his mom to yelp and wipe the sticky rice grains that got stuck on his forehead 

"you need to take care of yourself because i'm not paying for your hospital bills if you get sick" and with that, seungmin laughs, feeling the aftertaste of the hangover soup burn in his throat "the last time i got admitted to the hospital, you cried your eyes out and begged for the doctor to save me even though i only fainted from playing football for too long" he gulps down his soup and takes a mouthful of rice cakes even though he feels so full he couldn't possibly stand up from sitting on the floor "that doesn't count, you little pain in the ass! i was worried sick" his mom pouts a little and he scoots over to her side to give her a side hug and a kiss on the cheek "i'm sorry your son is such a drunkard and always going out without eating breakfast~" he sing songs making his mom chuckle, messing his red hair with her calloused hand. 

"next time, i'm going to make you pack lunch and watch you open a bento box with your friends in a frat party, do you want that?" she teases, looking down at his little boy who shakes his head cutely "i would look ridiculous" he replied "ahh no! my son is very handsome, the women i play majong with always ask me if i could let you watch us play sometimes because their daughters like you!" she shakes her head in disbelief "if only they knew you weren't into girls"

-

Hyunjin dropped the spoon in his untouched bowl of cereal, jaw clenched and both of his hands gripping at the kitchen counter. His parents have been screaming at each other for more than enough minutes for hyunjin to still pretend he's not losing his goddamn mind. He stands up, slings his bag over his shoulder and kicks the back door open, gradually calming down as the screaming fades the further he walks. 

The sky was in a bad mood the moment hyunjin stepped outside, peering up at the weeping clouds with a cold glare. "hyung!" jeongin skips down the flight of stairs near the main door with the biggest smile on his face, eyes glassy and lips still trembling a little that hyunjin thinks he might just be hallucinating. _Jeongin isn't good at pretending._

No matter how bright his brother is, the world's darkness can still seep in sometimes, no matter how much his brother tries to hide it, hyunjin knows the sobs he makes at night.

Hyunjin locks his brother in his arms, refusing to let go even though his brother groans and tries to push him away, he might be joking around but they both know jeongin needed that hug. "here!" the younger extends his arm and pushes a folded umbrella against hyunjin's torso which kind of hurts "thank you, are you heading to school?" he takes the umbrella in his cold hand, still a bit wet from the rain "yep, although i still have to buy myself lunch because mom is too busy to pack me one earlier" he meant their mom thinks screaming at her husband is more important than making sure her children eats three times a day which is normal by now, the two of them are used to it but that doesn't mean it stopped hurting. 

What worries hyunjin the most is that his brother forces himself to be happy even though he feels like breaking down, hyunjin always tries to get his brother to open up but the latter always refuses. Hyunjin knows too damn well that keeping it in is the worst way to deal with it, he knows, he does it all the time.

"if you're going to your apartment, you can ride with me, i found a really good bakery around two blocks away from your place" it's not nesessary for hyunjin to answer because his brother is already dragging him by the hand towards their car, signalling their driver to go inside and start the car already. Hyunjin didn't question the fact that jeongin _found_ a good bakery despite not being allowed to go outside except he has to go straight to school and back.

The car ride was extremely silent if you ignore the fact that both of the boys are fanboying over the latest episode of brooklyn nine nine, screaming and spazzing and throwing their hands around in happiness, loud enough to annoy their family driver into turning on the radio to block their spazzing out. The pair of boys didn't mind though, they rarely talk and barely hang out.

They both step out of the car, unlike jeongin who still opened his umbrella to shield himself from the rain, hyunjin walked around the car and pushed open the bakery's glass door despite the rain tapping him on the shoulder and on the head and everywhere. "welcome to sugarpaws café" the girl behind the counter greets in a fake enthustiastic tone and jeongin greets back genuinely 

"this is a cafe, jeongin" hyunjin looks at him deadpanned and he just smiles awkwardly "it's basically the same thing" a cat meows between hyunjin's feet, startling them both which is quite embarrassing by the way the girl behind the counter giggled. "this is a pet café" the girl informed the clueless boy. Hyunjin turns white as his eyes widen in surprise "fUCK!" his palm flew to slap over his nose and mouth which would probably redden in seconds "oh no, i totally forgot" jeongin scratches at the back of his head, remembering that his brother is allergic to cat fur "i'll order quickly!" jeongin pushed his brother down to sit on one of the comfy chairs but the elder refused, standing back up "they'll probably come to me if i just sit here, i'll order for you, what do you want?" hyunjin asks before sneezing against the inside of his elbow "just anything that i can eat for lunch, if they have anything savory, go for that...a-and one ice cold coffee" jeongin says, sheepishly smiling "there is no way in hell that you're drinking coffee on an empty stomach, they probably have some chocolate drink or something" jeongin opens his mouth to protest but his brother is already sprinting towards the counter. I should've just told him to wait in the car, the boy thinks.

The moment hyunjin reaches the counter, he immediately curses...a little too loud actually, good thing the cafe is empty although a few dogs turn their heads to his direction. The red haired boy glares at him sighing to himself. Last night was a petty fight but seungmin seems petty enough to still hold a grudge, on the other hand, hyunjin doesn't care at all if they fight here, he's not the one to lose a job anyway "welcome to sugarpaws cafe, what the fuck do you want to order?" he asks, still glaring "i don't think you're supposed to glare at your costumers" hyunjin smacks his lips and leaned on his hands on the counter, chuckling to himself whilst looking up at the menu above seungmin's head, he can feel the boy's gaze burning through his eyes and he tries his best to blink it away. "uhh three beef buns...umm a hot hazelnut cocoa in medium and marshmallow cocoa in large, please" hyunjin smiles teasingly earning another glare as seungmin punches his order in after taking hyunjin's money "10 minutes, go sit for a while and be miserable" he nods towards the farthest table from the counter, his red hair flopping down the side of his forehead in process. Hyunjin licks his lips and sloppily walked back to where jeongin is.

Hyunjin kind of wanted him to ask for a fight but at the same time, he didn't want jeongin to watch. He's always heard of seungmin, his friends always talked about him, he wanted to see for himself if seungmin really does can't keep his anger to himself.

"what was that?" jeongin asked with a pug on his lap as hyunjin sits down across him, lifting up a corgi and setting it on his lap which excitedly nibbles at his graphic tee, his favourite graphic tee, but hyunjin still lets him, the chew holes can look fashionable as long as he's the one wearing it anyway so there's nothing to worry about "i almost got into a fight with the guy behind the counter last night" he chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief, too busy with the dog to look up at his brother, he lifts the corgi so he could touch their nose together, scrunching his face in process. "i'm not even surprised but why is he working at a pet cafe..with red hair and a septum piercing?" hyunjin just shrugs in response, how would he know? He plays with the dog for a while before seungmin calls him to get his order which went like "hey asshole come get your food and get out of here" in which hyunjin responded with "man shut up, i only spilt beer on you" 

The pair of them left the cafe, with jeongin crackling on their way out almost knocking hyunjin's marshmallow cocoa off of his hand, the two bid their goodbyes before going their opposite ways, hyunjin has to buy groceries today, he's tired of surviving on corn flakes and sodas and his uncle sent him money yesterday, it's time for him to load his pantry. Hyunjin left his motorcycle back at his apartment and 7/11 is just a block away so he settles there instead, you don't normally see a guy try to buy groceries at 7/11 but hyunjin is different, not in a good way obviously. He ended up buying another two boxes of those dry tasteless cornflakes that he usually munches on at 3am whilst staring up at the ceiling and a carton of milk to actually have something beneficial to go down his stomach for once, he also grabbed a little too much crisps and biscuits and a can of cat food although he doesn't really have a cat. He usually passes by one though, an orange cat that sleeps under the bushes near where he usually parks his motorcycle. The cashier gave him a weird look as he struggles holding all of his groceries in both arms and drops them on the counter, a few of them falling on the floor. "you won't get a raise by judging me so just punch in my damn dinner" _doritos and pringles for dinner?_ _really? _The cashier rolls his eyes and sweeps away his faded pink hair from his face before doing as told whilst hyunjin taps his foot on the dirty, tiled floor decorated with mud shoeprints. He walked home with three bags full of junkfoods, stopping by the bushes to feed the cat which went horribly wrong because he accidentally dropped it unto the cat's head but the cat can clean himself up hopefully. Hyunjin's lucky having his door attached to the outside of the apartment building instead of having to go through the halls and ride the elevator just to get there and he's basically just five steps away from the parking lot, the only bad thing about living there is that he's neighbours with chan, a childhood friend of his, there's nothing wrong with him but there's definitely something wrong with hyunjin, chan knows basically everything about hyunjin because they used to be best friends, he used to be in chan's group of friends which are great people but hyunjin doesn't really want to get attached to people other than his brother anymore. Chan and him are still very close, he's happy to hang out in chan's kitchen and watch him cook him dinner because he "needs to eat something that's actually considered food" as chan says it but he doesn't like to burden the older into doing things for him although chan's dishes are basically the only thing keeping him alive and healthy (but not THAT healthy) 

"Hyunjinnie!" The platinum blonde haired boy calls out to him as he was just about to open his door "hyung! what's up?" he greets with the biggest smile "come on over, i was just about to eat breakfast" Chan smiled, flashing his dimples at the younger "keep your door open, i'll just drop these inside real quick" he lifts up his groceries to show chan before twisting his door knob open, basically throwing his groceries on his dirty kitchen counter before sprinting his way to chan's apartment, he enjoys chan's company, talking to chan is his healing, no one really asks him how he's doing except chan and their other friends. "Were you away for a few days? i knocked on your door to share supper with you a few days back and you didn't answer? i also did the same last night" The pan sizzles as chan throws in a handful of chopped garlic and onions "i was, my parents told me to go home for a bit because they had to fix something and no one was there to watch over jeongin, i didn't even know they still cared whether jeongin had someone with him or not" Hyunjin scratches at the bottom of the stool he's sitting on in between his legs, not wanting to look at chan's pity filled eyes "you want to tell me about it?" the older asked, even though he already knows the answer "it's fine" hyunjin mumbles, looking down 

Chan was always this caring, hyunjin should be used to it by now but he can't help but feel pathetic at how helpless he is whenever chan asks about how he's doing "what happened?" chan then adds some kimchi into the pan before simultaniously mixing it in with the garlic and onion and looking at hyunjin. "nothing much really, they weren't home for two days and everything was alright i guess, jeongin wouldn't leave my side everytime he came home from school and i stayed there for a while after they came home, they still fight a lot, nothing new" he looks at chan now, searching for his warm smile which he found immediately after he's done talking, he also asked hyunjin about how jeongin was doing and hyunjin did admit that his brother isn't doing well then chan asked him how he's holding up, he just responded with a shrug "same old, same old" he forced a smile as they ate "what happened to your arm? chan nods his head towards hyunjin's bruise whilst chewing his food "oh this!" he wanted to lie about it "my dad got mad at me for coming home late" he admits and the other boy sighs, dropping his chopsticks and resting his chin on his clasped hands "i'm a good person but i swear to god i really wanna beat your dad up" hyunjin just laughs, chan was serious though, he knows that "not nessessary, my mom does it for us everyday" he shoves a mouthful of blackbean noodles in his mouth whilst chuckling "it's like they got married to punch each other in the face" chan shakes his head in disbelief before eating again.


End file.
